tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Alaric Saltzman
Alaric J. "Ric" Saltzman '''jest główną postacią w Pamiętnikach Wampirów i Wampiry: Dziedzictwo a także postacią cykliczną w czwartym i piątym sezonie The Originals. Alaric jest człowiekiem, łowcą wampirów, który zaprojektował kilka broni do walki z wampirami, byłym nauczycielem historii w Mystic Falls High School, a także wykładowcą okultyzmu na Uniwersytecie Whitmore i byłym Pierwotnym, pierwszym, który nie był członkiem rodziny Mikaelson. Jest założycielem a także dyrektorem Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Początkowo przybył do Mystic Falls po to aby znaleźć wampira, który zabił jego żonę, lecz dowiedział się, że dobrowolnie została wampirem i opuściła go. Dowiedział się także, że jego małżonka gdy była nastolatką urodziła córkę Elenę Gilbert, która była jego uczennicą. Alaric związał się także z ciotką Eleny i Jeremiego, Jenną. Po tragicznej śmierci Jenny, Rick próbował spełniać rolę ojca dla Eleny i Jeremiego. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem był Damon Salvatore. Poprzez nadużywanie mocy Pierścienia Gilberta czarownica Esther Mikaelson manipulowała duchem Alarica gdy ten znajdował się po drugiej stronie, zanim został wskrzeszony i w rezultacie wykreowano mroczne alter ego Alarica, które znienawidziło wampiry i zabił także członków Rady Założycieli Mystic Falls, którzy nie byli przeciwko wampirom. Za pomocą magii Ester został przemieniony w ulepszonego pierwotnego wampira, którego celem było zabicie dzieci Ester za pomocą białego dębu. Śmierć dzieci Ester miała na celu zniszczenie gatunku wampirów. Gdy życie Rica zostało powiązane z życiem Eleny, Rebekah postanowiła zabić Elenę, by zatrzymać Alarica. Jako Duch obserwował Damona, Elene i Jeremiego. W dwóch ostatnich odcinkach czwartego sezonu jego duch został przywrócony, Jak się potem okazało obecność Alarica pomogła zniszczyć zagrożenie w postaci powrotu Łowców Pięciu. Duch Alarica zostaje wskrzeszony w odcinku Home, przed zniszczeniem Drugiej Strony. Rick powraca jako wskrzeszony pierwotny wampir a jego mroczna strona odchodzi w nie pamięć. Stał się także profesorem okultyzmu na Uniwersytecie Whitmore. Alaric został przemieniony w człowieka gdy był zraniony a magiczna strefa Mystic Falls zdjęła z niego zaklęcie Ester, a Jo opatrzyła jego rany. Po wyzdrowieniu Rick mógł ponownie wrócić do swojego ludzkiego życia. Rick poznał a potem zakochał się w Josette Laughlin, która uratowała mu życie kiedy przekroczył magiczną barierę miasta. Alaric oświadczył się Jo, a niedługo potem dowiedzieli się, że spodziewają się bliźniąt. Podczas ich ceremonii ślubnej Jo została zaatakowana i zamordowana przez swojego brata bliźniaka Kaia. Okazało się także, że Sabat Bliźniąt, do którego należała Jo, przeniósł dzieci z ciała ich matki do ciała wampirzycy Caroline Forbes, która urodziła mu córki Josie Saltzman i Lizzie Saltzman. Caroline wraz z Alarickiem postanowili wychować razem córki i zaręczyli się. Jednak po powrocie Stefana, Rick i Caroline musieli ponownie się zmierzyć z nadprzyrodzonym światem. Po pewnym czasie Caroline zerwała zaręczyny i wróciła do Stefana a Alaric pomagał Dorianowi Williamsowi i Peterowi Maxwellowi z sprawą Sybil, a także z powrotem Katherine, która chciała zniszczyć Mystic Falls. Gdy Mystic Falls było znowu bezpieczne Alaric wraz z Caroline postanowili otworzyć szkołę z internatem dla nadprzyrodzonych istot, gdzie będą mogły rozwijać swoje magiczne zdolności, która powstała w dawnym miejscu pensjonatu Salvatorów. '''Alaric jest członkiem [[Rodzina Saltzman|'Rodziny Saltzman']], jest także niebiologicznie związany z [[Rodzina Parker|'Rodziną Parker' ]]z której pochodzą jego córki a także z [[Rodzina Petrova|'Rodziną Petrovą' ]]z której pochodziła jego była żona. Wczesne lata życia 222px|thumb|Alaric i Isobel.|left Alaric ma germańskie korzenie, jego przodkowie przybyli do Ameryki w 1755 roku i osiedlili się w Teksasie. Młody Saltzman dorastał jednak w Bostonie. W rozmowach z Jenną mówi, że w czasach szkolnych nosił okulary i miał problemy ze skórą. Później zaczął studiować na Uniwersytecie Duke w Durham, gdzie poznał swoją przyszłą żonę, Isobel. W odcinku 1912, Meredith, by pokazać Elenie, że nic nie wie o Alaricu, mówi jej, że był czterokrotnie aresztowany za pobicie zanim skończył 21 lat, a jego żona składała dwukrotnie na niego doniesienie, co oznacza, że między nim a Isobel różnie bywało. Saltzman dostał od Isobel pierścień, którego miał nigdy nie ściągać, i który miał zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo przed śmiercią z przyczyn nadnaturalnych. Pewnego dnia Alaric wraca do domu później niż zwykle i jest świadkiem pożywiania się wampira na jego żonie. Jej ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono, dlatego Alaric zakłada, że została zabita. Pragnie zemsty, dlatego dowiaduje się wszystkiego o wampirach i zostaje łowcą. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Alaric pojawia się na cmentarzu, kiedy to Damon żali się i mówi do jego nagrobka, że za nim tęskni. Alaric odpowiada mu, lecz Damon nie może zobaczyć ani usłyszeć go, ponieważ jest duchem. To pokazuje, że Alaric nie tylko obserwował życie Eleny i Jeremy'ego, ale również Damona. thumb|185px|Alaric jako duch. Alaric był wielokrotnie wspominany w odcinku We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. Po raz pierwszy, kiedy Matt chciał zająć miejsce Alarica, jednak Damon powiedział, że to miejsce jest zajęte. W odcinku Stand By Me, Elena mówi o tym, że nie może już dłużej mieszkać w rodzinnym domu, ponieważ wszystko przypomina jej ludzi, których kochała i którzy już nie żyją. Mówi również do Damona, że gdyby była jakaś możliwość, to na pewno chciałby, by jego kumpel od picia powrócił. W Bring It On, Elena ponownie wspomina Alarica, kiedy to walczy z Caroline. Pomimo że Caroline jest silniejsza i starsza, mówi jej, że nie ma żadnego doświadczenia, a ona ma, ponieważ Alaric ją trenował. W Pictures of You, Elena mówi, że nie chciałaby, by Jeremy oraz Alaric powrócili, ponieważ chcieliby by ona włączyła swoje człowieczeństwo. W The Walking Dead, kiedy Bonnie przy użyciu czaru zdejmuje zasłonę, która odgradzała świat żywych od świata duchów, Alaric pojawia się w Mystic Falls i ukazuje się Damonowi. Pomaga mu wyciągnąć kołek, który wbiła w niego Elena, a potem udowadnia mu, że jest sobą, a nie Silasem. Wyjaśnia mu również dlaczego nie wszystkie duchy nie wróciły. |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= |-|Sezon 7= |-|Sezon 8= The Originals |-|Sezon 4= Ric wyznaje także, że rodzina Lockwoodów zapisywała informacje o kościach, a inne rodziny wilkołaków chroniły resztę. Alaric uprzedza także pierwotnego, że nie ma on zamiaru walczyć walczyć z potworami. Na miejsce spotkania wybiera restauracje. Gdy Ric udaję się w miejsce spotkania wpada w zasadzkę Pustki będącej w ciele Sofye i zatrzymuję jego samochód. Pustka żąda aby mężczyzna oddał jej kość, Ric wtedy sięga do tylnego siedzenia po kuszę i strzela do kobiety, jednak ona zatrzymuję strzałę ręką i obezwładnia Alarica używając magi i rzuca mężczyzną w powietrze. Alaric wyjmuję z kieszeni pistolet i mówi kobiecie, że samochód jest wypełniony materiałami wybuchowymi i strzela do samochodu, powodując wybuch. Jednak wysiłek Rica nie był wystarczający by powstrzymać Pustkę od zabrania kości. Wkrótce Alaric zostaje odnaleziony przez Elijaha i Marcela. Alaric opisuję wampirom jak wyglądała kobieta, która go zaatakowała Marcel poznaje wtedy, że jest to Sofyea, zanim mężczyźni wyruszyli by znaleźć kość Alaric w żartobliwy sposób prosi by go podrzucili go szpitala. Następnie Alaric spotyka Hope i opowiada młodej czarownicy o swojej pracy. Jest pod wrażeniem czego już się nauczyła, zważając na jej bardzo młody wiek. Potem, żegna się z nią i proponuje, że być może się jeszcze spotkają. Alaric rozmawia także z Klausem, że nie może zawsze trzymać Hope pod kluczem. Opowiada mu także o szkole, którą założył wraz z Caroline dla dzieci z nadprzyrodzonymi mocami. Mówi także, że Hope zawsze będzie mile widziana w szkole. W [[The Feast of All Sinners|''The Feast of All Sinners]],'' Alaric jest widziany w pensjonacie Salvatorów gdzie obecnie jest prowadzona szkoła Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, która jest założona dla dzieci posiadających nadnaturalne moce i zdolności. Ric jest widziany w towarzystwie Hayley z którą rozmawia, o postępach Hope i o tym, że dziewczynka chcę się ciągle uczyć nowych rzeczy na temat magii, a także, że dobrze dogaduję się z rówieśnikami }} |-|Sezon 5= W odcinku [[The Tale of Two Wolves|''The Tale of Two Wolves]], Alaric strzela z kuszy do Klausa, kiedy on prosi Lizzie i Josie by użyły swoich zdolności pobierania mocy i pobrały od Hope moc Pustki i uratowały jej życie, Ric nie wyraża zgody aby córki współpracowały z Mikaelsonem i zranionego i ubezwładnionego Pierwotnego zamyka w piwnicy szkoły Salvatore, i mówi, że potem wywiezie go jak najdalej by nie zagrażał już jego rodzinnie i szkole. Następnie Alaric jest widziany w rozmowie z Caroline, która próbuje go przekonać by bliźniaczki pomogły Hope, gdyż tylko one jako czarownice mogą tego dokonać. Gdy Klaus uwalnia się z celi przedstawia Caroline i Alaricowi swój plan wobec siebie i magi Pustki. Alaric ku nalegań Caroline godzi się, aby Lizzie i Josie uratowały Hope. W dniu pełni księżyca Rick zabiera bliźniaczki do lasu i w czasie przemiany Hope w wilkołaka, dziewczęta pobierają od niej moc i umieszczają ją w ciele Klausa. Po skończonym rytuale Alaric zabiera córki z powrotem do szkoły. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Sezon 1 W ''This is the Part Where You Run'', ''Alaric wraz z Hope wybierają się na misję do Atlanty w celu pomocy w przemianie w wilkołaka nowemu uczniowi Rafaelowi, tam spotykają Landona, następnie cała czwórka wraca do Mystic Falls do Szkoły Salvatore. Na miejscu Josie i Lizzie zajmują się oprowadzeniem Rafaela po szkole, a Alaric zaprowadza Landoma do swojego gabinetu i opowiada mu o nadnaturalny świecie i szkole Salvatore. thumb|245px Alaric prosi do swojego gabinetu wampira MG, który ma dokonać perswazji na Landonie, by zapomniał o wszystkim co tego dnia zobaczył i dowiedział się o magicznym świecie. Okazuję się, że perswazja MG nie działa na chłopaka, powstaje teoria, że Landon jest pod wpływem werbeny. Alaric w celu pozbycia się werbeny z ciała chłopaka jest zmuszony umieścić go w piwnicy szkoły na 24 godziny. Następnie Alaric uczy Hope walczyć.left|thumb|220x220px thumb|212x212pxNiespodziewanie trening przerywa Josie, która informuję ojca, że Lizzie ma atak furii i robi bałagan w szkolnej kuchni, Alaric niezwłocznie udaję się do córki. Na miejscu Rick prawię zostaje zaatakowany przez nóż, którym Lizzie rzuciła pod wpływem gniewu. Rick by uspokoić córkę, organizuję dla niej sesje medytacyjną. Następnego dnia Landon prosi Rica by ten pozwolił mu zostać w szkole chłopak oferuje mu, że może zostać woźnym lub może zmywać naczynia. Alaric jednak odrzuca prośba chłopaka i nie pozwala mu zostać w szkole. Do gabinetu dyrektora przychodzi MG i ponownie używa perswazji na Landonie tym razem skutecznie i chłopak opuszcza szkołę. Jak się potem okazuję wraz z opuszczeniem szkoły przez Landona znika także nóż podejrzenia od razu są kierowane w stronę chłopaka. Po telefonie od szeryfa Matta Donovana, Rick wraz z Hope udają się w kierunku drogi, gdzie odbywa się śledztwo w temacie zbrodni. Szeryf informuje Ricka, że miejscowi myślą, że jest to wyciek chemikaliów. Alaric i Hope udają się do autobusu, w którym doszło do tragedii i zastają tam zwęglone zwłoki pasażerów autobusu. W [[Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn|''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn]], ''Alaric jest zmuszony zrezygnować z roli trenera na corocznym meczu rozgrywanym z Mystic Falls High School by znaleźć Landona i odzyskać nóż, który zaginął. Hope wraz z Rafaelem postanowili towarzyszyć dyrektorowi. Alaric wraz z uczniami udał się w miejsce gdzie widziano Landona po raz ostatni- czyli na miejsce wypadu autobusu, w którym odnaleziono zwęglone ciała ludzi. Hope nie miała wątpliwości, że jest to sprawka Lanona, natomiast Rafael wierzył w niewinność przyjaciela. Trójka szukając śladu Landona w lesie natknęli się na tajemniczą kobietę, której ubrania były poprzepalane, wiec uznali, że kobieta musiała przeżyć katastrofę autobusu. Podczas gdy Hope poszła wraz z Rafaelem poszukać Londona, Alaric został z kobietą i próbował z nią porozmawiać jak się jednak okazało kobieta jest niemową. Kobieta wyrwała z dłoni Ricka telefon a gdy on próbował go odzyskać, kobieta zionęła ogniem w niego.thumb|220x220px|left Alaric uciekł w stronę autostrady i zatrzymał nieznany samochód i pożyczył telefon od kobiety i zadzwonił do Doriana, by opowiedzieć mu o kobiecie ziejącej ogniem. Alaric ponownie wyruszył do lasu by odnaleźć uczniów, którzy mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdy Alaric odnalazł w piwniczce Rafaela i Hope i zrozpaczonego Landona, który nie wie gdzie jest nóż, ponieważ zgubił go w lesie. W piwniczce znaleźli beczkę wypełnioną kosztownościami biżuterią i telefonami. Alaric ponowie skonsultował się z Dorianem, który powiedział, że kobieta ta jest smokiem. Jak się też okazało Landon skłamał, że zgubił nóż a tak na prawdę miał go przy sobie cały czas. Alaric wraz z uczniami otoczyli smoczycę a Rafael dźgnął ją nożem w serce, jednak to ich nie uratowało a bardziej pogorszyło sytuacje gdyż kobieta przekształciła się w prawdziwego smoka. Alaric kazał chłopaką uciekać podczas gdy on i Hope zostali sami z potworem.thumb|245px Gdy gdy smok powrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci, Alaric dźgnął kobietę w szyję a ona umarła. Alaric znajduję kartkę z zaklęciem, które wykonała Hope na smoku, było to zaklęcie śmierci- czarna magia, Alaric domyślił się także, że Hope zaklęcie chciała wykorzystać pierwotnie na Landonie. W We're Being Punked, Pedro, Alaric zagłębia się w książki by znaleźć informacje na temat noża o nadprzyrodzonych właściwościach. Następnego dnia Alaric każę całą drużynę, sportową za zamieszki, które miały miejsce po meczu i Hope za uprawianie czarnej magii, i w ramach kary mają wykonywać pracę społeczne w mieście. Po wysłaniu uczniów do miasta Alaric powraca do badań związanych z nożem, w pewnym momencie prace przerywa mu Emma Tig, która jest zaniepokojona tym, że Rick ciągle opuszcza terapię. Mężczyzna jako wymówi i mówi kobiecie, że ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Nagle do gabinetu wpada roztrzęsiona Lizzie, która wyzywa ojca i mówi mu, że jest nękana i wyśmiewana przez uczniów z liceum w mieście. '' Niedługo po tym Alaric słyszy krzyk i biegnie to sprawdzić co się dzieję. okazuję się że to krzyk Lizzie, która została zraniona przez gargulca. Alaric natychmiast poinformował Doriana o całym zdarzeniu i zarządził kwarantanne szkoły. Alaric od samego początku podejrzewał, że gargulec przyszedł po nóż. Alaric był pewien, że tak samo jak w sytuacji smoczycy uda mu się pokonać gargulca, niestety okazuję się, że tak nie jest i gargulec zabiera nóż Alaricowi. Po powrocie Josie Hope z miasta, postanowiły pomóc Alaricowi w zniszczeniu gargulca. W pewnym momencie gargulec zaatakował Hope, a Alaric stanął w jej obronie. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi potwora Josie uderzyła go toporem. Potem wraz z Hope rzuciła zaklęcie by całkowicie zabić gargulca. Po zabiciu potwora Josie z łzami w oczach zwraca się do ojca i się go pyta dlaczego osłonił Hope i był gotów ją ratować za cenę własnego życia. Alaric informuje, że gargulec by go nie skrzywdził, ponieważ jest człowiekiem. Gdy Alaric wraca do swojego gabinetu odwiedza go Hope, która próbuje go namówić by przestał ukrywać przed uczniami fakt o niebezpieczeństwie. Alaric za namową Hope mówi personelowi oraz uczynią szkoły o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie. thumb|245px|"Jeśli grozisz moim dzieciom, szeryfie, będę tym, który przyjdzie po ciebie."W ''Hope is Not the Goal'', '' W [[Malivore|''Malivore]],'' W [[Mommie Dearest|''Mommie Dearest]],'' W [[Death Keeps Knocking On My Door|''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door]], '' Wygląd zewnętrzny Alaric Saltzman jest wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną o jasnych włosach. Ma wysokie czoło i niebieskie oczy, jego twarz pokrywała kilkudniowy zarost. Jest inteligentnym i wykształconym człowiekiem. Ceni sobie wygodę, dlatego często mogliśmy go zobaczyć w jeansach i koszuli. alaric_season1.png|TVD: Sezon 1 alaric_season2.png|TVD: Sezon 2 alaric_season3.png|TVD: Sezon 3 alaric_season4.png|TVD: Sezon 4 alaric_season5.png|TVD: Sezon 5 alaric_season6.png|TVD: Sezon 6 alaric_season7.png|TVD: Sezon 7 alaric_season8.png|TVD: Sezon 8 wampiry_dziedzictwo rick.png Osobowość Z retrospekcji dowiadujemy się że Ric, był dobrym i troskliwym mężem. Doceniał Isobel i martwił się o jej niezdrową obsesję na temat wampirów i innych stworzeń nocy. Po śmierci żony postanawia się zemścić i zostaje łowcą wampirów. Dowiaduje się istotnych rzeczy na temat wampirów z notatek żony. Jest bardzo konsekwentny w swoich działaniach. Próbuje zabić Damona, w efekcie sam zostaje zabity. Ale dzięki pierścieniowi Gilbertów, który dostaje od Isobel, nie umiera. Alaric jest oddanym przyjacielem Damona. Jest troskliwy, pomocny, czuje się odpowiedzialny za los Eleny i Jeremy'ego. Po śmierci Jenny nie radzi sobie z obowiązkami opiekuna. Często pije, jak sam twierdzi nie jest żadnym wzorem do naśladowania i nie panuje nad swoim zachowaniem. Jednak rodzina Gilbertów traktuje go jak członka rodziny, co podtrzymuje go na duchu i nadaje sens jego życiu. Po przemianie w wampira Alaric wyłącza swoje człowieczeństwo. Nie jest to jednak przez niego kontrolowane, jest to częścią zaklęcia Esther. Ric staje się bezduszny, posiada tylko jeden cel, którym jest zabicie pierwotnych. Odrzuca przyjaźń Damona i więzi łączące go z rodziną Gilbertów. Nienawidzi wampirów. Relacje |-|Rodzinna= Ric kochał Isobel nad życie. Był z nią bardzo związany, troszczył się o nią i był zmartwiony jej obsesją na temat wampirów. Jest świadkiem rzekomego porwania żony. Początkowo nie jest pewny tego, czego jest świadkiem, jednak po pewnym czasie kojarzy fakty i zaczyna szukać sprawcy zaginięcia żony. Alaric jest przekonany, że Isobel nie żyje. W akcie zemsty odnajduje Damona i próbuje go zabić, co kończy się niepowodzeniem. Wampir zabija łowcę, ale ten dzięki pierścieniowi Gilbertów, ożywa. Pierścień był podarunkiem od Isobel, która kochała Saltzmana równie mocno, jak on ją. Kiedy Ric dowiaduje się, że jego żona została przemieniona w wampira z własnej woli, przestaje szukać zemsty, jednak nie rozumie, dlaczego Isobel odrzuciła swoje życie i wybrała wampiryzm. Krótko po tym Isobel pojawia się w Mystic Falls i składa wizytę byłemu mężowi. Ich spotkanie nie przebiega w przyjaznych warunkach. Wampirzyca oczekuje, że Alaric nakłoni Elenę do spotkania z nią. Isobel opuszczając miasto, składa jeszcze jedną wizytę Ricowi. Saltzman nie wierzy w zmianę osobowości żony, prowokuje ją, aby ta zabiła go lub zauroczyła, bo nadal ją kocha i nie chce, aby jej obecny wizerunek przysłonił jej dawną osobowość. Isobel przyznaje, że przemiana w wampira była błędem, którego nie może odwrócić. Mówi Alaricowi, że go kocha, po czym wymazuje mu pamięć o tej rozmowie. }} |-|Partnerki= Alaric poznaje Jo w I'll Remember podczas zorganizowanej przed meczem imprezy. Kobieta podchodzi do niego, gdyż poczuła się wyobcowana wśród znajdującej się wokół młodzieży Rick podczas rozmowy wydaję się być oziębły, w stosunku do niej, lecz nie zniechęciło to Jo i przy następnym spotkaniu zaczyna z nim flirtować. Elena chcąc zeswatać ich zaaranżowała randkę. Podczas spotkania w szpitalu Rick próbuje użyć perswazji na Jo by ją chronić przed nadprzyrodzonym światem, jednak perswazja nie zadziałała na nią i lekarka całuję go. Gdy Jo jest pewna, że Rick jest wampirem podąża za nim chcąc sprawdzić dokąd zmierza w momencie w, którym Rick zostaje ranny a magiczna strefa Mystic Falls ściąga z niego zaklęcie przez, które został wampirem, Jo pomaga mu i opatruje jego rany. Z czasem Alaric i Jo coraz więcej się ze sobą spotykają i zakochują się w sobie. W [[Let Her Go|''Let Her Go]], Jo wyjawia Rickowi, że jest z nim w ciąży. Po ogłoszeniu radosnej nowiny Alaric postanawia oświadczyć się Jo. Razem planują ślub a także przyszłość ich rodziny. W momencie, w którym Rick dowiaduję się, że Jo spodziewa się bliźniąt po ślubie planuje wyjechać z Mystic Falls tak by rodzina Jo i Sabat Bliźniąt nie dowiedzieli się o bliźniaczej ciąży. ''I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime'' odbywa się ceremonia ślubna Jo i Alarica, która nieoczekiwanie zostaje przerwana przez brata bliźniaka Jo, Kaia, który rani siostrę dźgnięciem w brzuch i prowadzi do jej śmierci. Jo upada w ramiona Ricka i umiera na miejscu. Zrozpaczony Alaric po śmierci Jo, próbuje strzelić sobie pistoletem w głowę jednak nie udaje się mu to gdyż pistolet nie miał więcej pocisków. Po śmierci ukochanej Alaric szukał sposobu by ją wskrzesić, lecz próba okazała się być klęską. ---- Meredith Fell thumb|left|222px Ratując Jeremy'ego, został potrącony przez samochód, a jego pierścień szwankował, dlatego Elena wezwała pogotowie i odeskortowała swojego opiekuna do szpitala. Poznaje tam Meredith, która jest lekarzem zajmującym się jego sprawą, jest też członkinią rady założycieli, o czym Saltzman nie wie. Podczas festynu spotyka Meredith, która unika swojego byłego chłopaka. Alaric ratuje ją z opresji, zostaje też ostrzeżony przez mężczyznę, który twierdzi że dr Fell jest wariatką. Podczas rozmowy z Meredith, dowiaduje się, że kobieta wie o wampirach. Zbliżają się do siebie, parę razy spotykają. thumb|222px|Pocałunek Meredith i Alarica.Podczas lunchu w Mystic Grill, Meredith wyznaje, że nie znosi, kiedy jej pacjenci umierają, dlatego w krytycznych przypadkach używa wampirzej krwi, aby ich ocalić. W zamian Alarc mówi jej o swojej pracy jako łowca i o pierścieniu Gilbertów. Damon podejrzewa, że to właśnie nowa dziewczyna Saltzmana jest zabójcą członków rady założycieli w co Alaric nie wieży. Podczas ich randki w Grillu, ratuje dziewczynę przed Kol'em, po czym idą do jej domu. Ric budzi się w nocy, znajduje pewne dokumenty związane ze śmiercią Billa Forbesa. Po czym zostaje obezwładniony przez Meredith i aresztowany. Po wyjściu wszystkie wątpliwości zostają rozwiane, to on zabijał członków rady, przez pierścień Gilbertów. Mimo, że między nim a Meredith zaczęło coś iskrzyć, ich związek nie trwał długo, a Alaric wkrótce zginął. ---- Jenna Sommers frame|right Alaric był nauczycielem Eleny i Jeremy'ego, dlatego miał kontakt z ich prawną opiekunką Jenną. Krótko po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, zaczynają spotykać się regularnie i zakochują się w sobie. Jenna jest osobą, która informuje Saltzmana, że Elena jest córką Isobel. Alaric jest w szoku, był przekonany, że żona nie miała dzieci. Jenna nie zna prawdy o wampirach i byłej żonie Alarica. Saltzman w trosce o nią nie wyjawia jej prawdy, Jenna dowiaduje się o wszystkim niedługo przed własną śmiercią. Po śmierci Jenny Alaric jest zdruzgotany, ale postanawia ją zastąpić i zostaje prawnym opiekunem Eleny i Jeremiego }} |-|Przyjaciele= Stosunki Alarcica i Damona od początku były skomplikowane. Saltzman przybywając do miasta, poszukiwał wampira odpowiedzialnego za rzekomą śmierć żony. Dowiedział się, że to właśnie Damon stoi za tajemniczym zaginięciem Isobel. Dochodzi po między nimi do konfrontacji, wampir szydzi z Alarica i jego żądzy zemsty. Gdy Rick usiłuje zabić wampira, okazuję się że Damon jest o wiele silniejszy od niego i w efekcie to Damon zabija łowcę. Po niedługim czasie Ric wraca do żywych a jego stosunki z Damonem znacznie się poprawiają po tym jak wspólnie pracowali w akcji ratunkowej Stefana. Wkrótce łączą ich wspólni wrogowie, z którymi przychodzi im się zmierzyć a ich współpraca przeradza się w przyjaźń. Po tym jak Alaric zostaje za pomocą czarów przemieniony w wampira nie chce ukończyć przemiany i decyduje się na śmierć. Damon po rozmowie z dr.Fell, decyduje się pożegnać przyjaciela i spędza ostatnie chwile z Saltzmanem. Po przemianie jego emocje zostają wyłączone, co sprawia, że jest zagrożeniem dla każdego, nawet dla dawnego przyjaciela. Po śmierci Eleny, Alaric umiera. Pozostaje jednak w pamięci Salvatore'a, który cierpi po utracie drogiej mu osoby. W szóstym sezonie Alaric gdy został wskrzeszony do życia i prosi Damona by został świadkiem na jego ślubie z Jo. Niestety ślub zostaje przerwany a panna młoda zamordowana. Damon by pocieszyć przyjaciela wybiera się wraz z Alariciem na wycieczkę dookoła świata gdzie razem zapijają smutki w alkoholu. W ósmym sezonie Alaric pomaga w odnalezieniu Damona. Ich przyjaźń zaczyna się psuć w momencie gdy Damon jest pod kontrolą syren, i wielokrotnie zagrażał życiu Alaricka i jego córek. ---- Elena Gilbert Alaric jest ojczymem Eleny, a także byłym nauczycielem historii w szkole do, której uczęszczała Elena. Rick i Elena zaczęli się zaprzyjaźniać w momencie gdy mężczyzna zaczął się spotykać się z jej ciotka Jenną. Po śmierci Jenny, Alaric wprowadził się do Eleny i Jeremiego stając się ich opiekunem prawnym. Rick także trenował Elenę by umiała bronić i walczyć z wampirami. Elena była w szoku gdy dowiedziała się, że Alaric za sprawą magii Esther stał się pierwotnym wampirem, którego za zadanie było zabijanie innych wampirów. Doszło do tego, że Rick wykorzystał pasierbicę by ta była przynętą do schwytania a późniejszego zabicia Klausa. Odkryto także, że życie Eleny było magicznie połączone z życiem Ricka. Aby pozbyć się Saltzmana, pierwotna wampirzyca Rebekah spowodowała wypadek samochodu, w którym jechała Elena przy czym powodując jej śmierć, a także śmierć Ricka. Długo po śmierci Alarica Elena nie mogła się pozbierać z tego powodu. Pod koniec piątego sezonu Alaric zostaje wskrzeszony. Gdy ukochany Eleny, Damon poświęca się by ratować przyjaciół Elena prosi Ricka by ten wymazał jej wspomnienia o nim. Elena także pomaga Rickowi i swata go z Jo. ---- Jeremy Gilbert Alaric pojawił się w życiu młodego Gilberta niedługo po śmierci jego dziewczyny, wnosząc do jego życie promyk nadziei. Alaric na początku był nauczycielem historii Jeremiego, który dał mu szanse by poprawić jego trudną sytuacje w szkole. Po pewnym czasie Saltzman zaczął się spotykać z ciotką a zarazem prawnę opiekunką Jeremiego. Młody Gilbert z początku był zażenowany faktem, że ciotka umawia się nauczycielem, jednak szybko przekonuje się do Rica. Po śmierci Jenny, Alaric wprowadza się do domu Jeremiego i Eleny i staję się ich prawnym opiekunem, a wieź między młodym Gilbertem a Saltzmanem staję się mocniejsza. Mimo, że po śmierci partnerki Alaric zaczyna nadużywać alkoholu to nadal jest autorytetem i wzorem dla Jeremiego. Ponadto Alaric staję się mentorem Jeremiego jako łowca wampirów. Obecnie Alaric i Jeremi są współpracownikami pracującymi w Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. ---- Hope Mikaelson Hope jest uczennicą Salvatore Boarding School. Dwa lata po śmierci rodziców Hope, Alaric stał się dla niej niczym drugi ojciec, opiekuję się nią przez co córki Ricka są często zazdrosne o ich relacje i o to, że poświęca jej dużo czasu, przez co one czują się gorsze. Niechęć do siebie dziewcząt często irytuje Alarica, ponieważ chciałby by Josie i Lizzie żyły w zgodzie z Hope. Rick udziela także Hope rad i przekonuje ją by przestała odpychać od siebie ludzi i otworzyła się na nowe znajomości. Rick stara się być mentorem dla Hope, jest także jej trenerem i uczy ją walczyć często zabiera ją na misje. Rick bardzo ufa Hope dzieli się z nią informacjami na temat nadprzyrodzonych potworów. }} Galeria |-|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo= |-|Pamiętniki Wampirów= |-|The Originals= Przypisy Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie główne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Łowcy wampirów Kategoria:Rodzina Saltzman Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Założycieli Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Przywróceni do życia Kategoria:Wyleczone wampiry Kategoria:Nauczyciele Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mystic Falls Kategoria:Postacie męskie